Takouji
by 4evrsor
Summary: It started as an argument between two friends. That was of course, until kouji kissed him. TakuyaXKouji. oneshot


Hey, this is my first Digimon fic. It's also my first Lemon fic, which is actually a 'yaoi' fic. (If you don't know, yaoi is Male_x_Male) all I have to say is… enjoy. 

Warning: Yaoi, mild violence, and "colorful language"

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon :( I never have, never will, yada yada yada…

I hate intro's, so lets skip to the story .

**Guilt Lust**

**xOneshotx**

"Takuya, we need to talk!" Kouji calmly, yet sternly stated.

"Talk about what? About how my plan got everyone nearly killed, AGAIN! Thanks Kouji, thanks for adding on to the guilt!" the brunet boy shouted as he turned opposite way, not wanting to meet his friend's gaze. The truth is, he really did feel guilty. Because of his mistake, his one little mistake, he nearly got everyone killed at the hands of the new, evil Digimon, Satanuamon. (He's not really important in this fanfic, he's just another powerful enemy that arose to take the place of Lucemon.)

Flashback

"_Whildfire Tsunami" BurningGreymon shouted, releasing a powerful wall of flames towards Satanuamon. The attack seemed as though it did nothing at all. Satanaumon seemed to laugh at the ridiculous pathetic attempt of an attack. _

"_Takuya, Watch out!" Kouji shouted as Satanuamon's eyes flashed crimson, summoning a hail of red-hot thunderbolts. _

"_Electron Cannon!" MetalKabuterimon released the devastating blast. Satanuamon screamed in agony. The monstrous Digimon turned around and released a glowing ball plasma which nearly destroyed MetalKabuterimon, returning him to a helpless Junpei._

_Satanuamon got up again. "Everyone regroup, we have to run!" Kouji demanded. No one liked this idea but all agreed that it would be best. Satanuamon laughed dementedly as they fled. _

End Flashback

"Ok, you were right, I was wrong, there, happy?" Takuya sarcastically inquired, not really expecting a reply but just a grunt from Kouji.

"Takuya…" Kouji repeated

"Fine!" Takuya retorted as he followed his friend. He knew it. He knew he was the only one to blame for this…his stupidity. The last thing he wanted is for anyone of his friends to be hurt, especially by his own foolish actions. If it weren't for him, who knows, maybe things would be better, better without him. No, he had been down that road before, the pitiful road of despair. He knew they needed him. He knew he had saved their lives many times, but still, that feeling of guilt remained. He shook his head out of thought and stared aimlessly at the path ahead of him.

Back at camp .

Junpei just finished lighting a small fire, but it was pointless, a sudden, slight rainfall put it out. He sighed, defeated as he stared at the small woodpile.

"Junpei" Izumi said quietly as she sat next to him. "I'm worried about Takuya"

Junpei's teeth clenched at his name. It wasn't that he didn't like him or anything, he just felt jealous by the way she said his name. But still, ignoring his sudden raise of jealousy, he just said, "what do you mean?"

"Takuya, he seems to have lost his self esteem after that battle with Satanuamon. I mean, he just looked so…sad, you know what I mean. He looks very…guilty." She said, with a hint of concern in her voice. (How could you tell?)

Junpei nodded understandingly, and very relieved. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

With Kouji and Takuya

Takuya stared blankly at the ground. What was the point? What was the point of coming here in the first place? He was sure he knew what Kouji was going to argue with him about. He sighed and that looked up at the star filled sky. Even the stars in the digital world looked beautiful. For some, odd reason, this seemed to lift his mood somewhat. He glanced back at…wherever they were and noticed Kouji staring at him. "What?"

This seemed to catch him off guard. He gave the brunet a questioning look, than replied with a simple "Nothing."

The wind that night was calm. The temperature was a perfect for a summer night. "OK Kouji, joke's up, why did we come this far?" Takuya inquired as he tilted his head, as though he was trying to read Kouji.

"Nothing is up, Ok Takuya!" he shouted louder than he intended. He never had wanted it to come across in a rude or upsetting way. "It's just…why were you so foolish?" there was no answer. It was a rhetorical question. "You nearly got yourself killed Takuya, can you grasp the concept of what that means? Why do you always have to be so…reckless? One day, you might not be so lucky!" he warned, but only for the brunet's own good. An emotion? Never was Kouji so open to showing emotion. Something was definitely going on now! Takuya knew that much.

"Seriously what else is wrong Kouji?" Takuya harshly and impatiently asked.

Kouji avoided his eyes. "It's just…" he hesitantly continued. "Do you think of what you do to others? Do you know what it would do to them if something happened to you?" a liquid emotion seemed to slightly fall from his eye. Kouji clenched his fists. Takuya's anger immediately lifted and was replaced by compassion. "Kouji, I…I…" Takuya was cut off as Kouji gathered all of his remaining courage and pushed his lips against Takuya's. It was wrong, but it felt so…right. Takuya started to feel all warm and tingly. Kouji pulled away quickly and madly blushed. "I'm so sorry Takuya, I didn't mean to…you know, do that."

"Kouji, is this, is this how you…feel about me? Answer honestly." Takuya asked, almost pleaded as he stared his best friend in the eye, they both were blushing.

"Takuya," Kouji hesitated. "Would you be mad at me, if I told you that, that is how I really feel about you," he asked, a glimmer of hope arose in his eye. Takuya didn't respond with words, but instead actions. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. All Kouji could do is moan.

"You see Kouji, I have a confession to make, I...I think...I have fallen for you, the same way i think you've fallen for me!" Is this what he wanted? Damn strait it was. He returned the kiss passionately. They silently told each other (By their stare) that they did not want to rush this, Takuya's sudden change in his sexual interest.

Kouji kissed back, then he placed a trail of kisses down Takuya's neck. God, his flesh was so gentle, but not fleshy in the way of fat. Takuya's skin was perfect under his caress, his gentle, passionate touch. His hands found their way to Takuya's jacket. Kouji didn't hesitate, nor waste time removing it. One hand grasped his undershirt, while the other hand caressed his well-tanned, well-toned chest. Takuya moaned at the pleasuring caressing of his friend. Kouji seemed to get annoyed by the undershirt and the 'effort' of having to remove it. This caused Takuya to smile a little. Clothing was such a nuisance sometimes.

"That's not fair!" Takuya said playfully.

"What's not fair?" his friend replied with a sudden curiosity.

"Let me take your shirt off!" Takuya said with a blush and smile on his face. He, who had more luck than his friend, removed the article in to time. Kouji's chest was no doubt muscular. For a few minutes, they both seemed to kiss and caress each other's skin. Takuya, than had a better, more perverted idea. One of his hands drifted down and into Kouji's pants. He suddenly moaned in sheer pleasure as one of Takuya's hands shifted around kouji's now erect manhood. "Who are you?" Takuya asked.

Kouji looked at him as though he was crazy. "What do you mean, who am I?"

Takuya grinned "Who are you, Master…or Slave" his playful gaze shifted upon Kouji's face. "Because, if you want to be the master, I'll be the slave." He whispered into Kouji's ear, turning them both on in a seductive way.

Kouji's features smiled a cheerful grin. "Sure."

Kouji got up, knowing what they both wanted and desired. "Are you sure your going to go threw with this? If you want to stop, don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Do you want to stop?" Takuya asked as he glanced up at him.

"Hell no."

"Good"

Takuya was not even nervous as he removed the remaining clothes that stood between the two.

"You sure?" Kouji asked again.

"As sure as I'll ever be."

He took Kouji in his mouth. This action made Kouji moan out. His moans where like music to Takuya's ears. Takuya was obviously teasing Kouji with his tongue, which made Kouji moan even loader. Kouji had to be careful of Takuya, he did NOT want to hurt him in any way, shape, or form. Takuya is or well soon to be his. He had to care for his lover, his newly discovered passion. Lust overtook his body with an idea. "Tak…Takuy…a hol…hold on" He managed out in-between moans. Takuya pulled away and looked at him. "I got an idea" Kouji grinned mischievously. He found his jacket and reached into the pocket where he found what he was looking for. Lubricate! Takuya chuckled.

"Takuya, are you sure you are ready for this?" Kouji needed 100 percent assurance from his friend before he would carry out with this. "You do know this could hurt."

Takuya nodded without any sigh of any hesitation. "Kouji, I can go through any pain if it means I can be with you!" he said lovingly and affectionately.

Kouji smiled at his friend's reassurance. "Ok." Kouji nodded. Takuya removed his pants and boxers. Kouji took a breath as he lubed his erect manhood. He had never thought he would do this sort of thing, with Takuya. Sure, he fantasized about it once, but that was just a fantasy. This was real.

Takuya got down and positioned himself for Kouji's entry.

"I love you Takuya!" Kouji said as he hesitantly inserted himself slowly into the brunet. Takuya yelped in pain. He wasn't quite expecting it like that.

"Are you ok?" Kouji concernedly asked as he gingerly placed his fingers on Takuya's back. Ignoring the pain, Takuya meekly nodded. He slowly pushed back on Kouji. "You can continue." he managed.

Kouji did what his friend asked and continued, slowly pushing in and out. The next few moments for Takuya were painful ones. He moaned in pain as Kouji continued. Than there was another feeling, another one of those tingly sensations. The pain was becoming pleasure! Takuya moaned softly in pleasure, not pain, Kouji realized this too. This was a good thing. Takuya's moans were not rugged and filled with pain, but softer and more blissful. Kouji enjoyed Takuya's moaning.

"Kou…ji, fa…faster" Takuya moaned at his request, his plead to Kouji.

"What did you call me?" Kouji asked as he bent down closer to Takuya's ear. "Call me…master!" Kouji lustfully demanded. He liked being the master; it made him feel, in control.

"Yes kou…I mean master." He said and Kouji answered his request buy picking up the pace. After a sort moment, Kouji shifted his position, and happened to hit Takuya's prostate. Takuya loudly moaned out Kouji's name. This sound made Kouji grin. He repeatedly hit the spot, making Takuya moan loudly many times. Kouji's wandering hand found its way to Takuya's manhood. This sensation made Takuya moan twice as loud as he did before. Sortly than, Takuya came. This also made Kouji come. They both moaned as Kouji submitted one last thrust. Kouji collapsed on the Takuya, who was already collapsed on the ground. They both smiled at each other. "I love you kou…Master" Takuya said as he placed a kiss on kouji's lips. Kouji smiled up at Takuya. "I love you too." He returned the kiss then added, "Please, don't ever leave me Takuya."

Takuya shook his head. "Kouji, I will never leave you, because I love you." Takuya nuzzled into Kouji's chest. They both wished that this moment would never end. They also wished no one called Takuya's name. Both of them stared in fear as they saw a shaking Tomoki. (Tommy) he looked at them in shock, than finally, Tomoki managed to speak. "Takuya, wha…what are you doing?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.

There we have it, The end of this. I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I did, writing my first Lemon. Feel free to comment and review. In fact, I encourage it.

Till next time


End file.
